Conventionally, in an image capturing system used as a monitor system, a plurality of cameras are provided at higher positions than a target to be monitored, and the cameras are connected to a camera control device. The images captured by the cameras are transmitted to the camera control device. The camera control device is provided with a monitor and the monitor displays the images captured by the cameras thereon. In such a monitor system, a plurality of cameras may be installed to mutually overlap in their image-capturing ranges. In this case, the camera control device can select and display optimum images suitable for display from among the images captured by the cameras.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the image capturing system therein. In Patent Literature 1, the camera control device acquires images from a plurality of cameras connected thereto, and selects a camera which captures an image in which a person faces front among the images of the cameras. Then, a signal for controlling an image capturing direction is transmitted to the selected camera in order to enable the selected image to be enlarged for display or to enable the selected camera to shoot persons.
On the other hand, an all-around camera for capturing all-around images by use of a fish-eye lens is used as a monitor camera. Since the all-around camera uses a fish-eye lens so that circular or donut-shaped images can be obtained and distortions occur in the captured images, when a captured image is displayed, a predetermined range is cut out to be subjected to distortion correction, thereby being displayed as a plan image. The all-around camera has a horizontal angle of 360 degrees and a vertical angle of about 180 degrees thereby to capture images in a wide range, and thus is used as a monitor camera in many cases.